Stride
New Dragonet!!!! In the Nightcry-verse (credit to NightStrike)!! Idea by Arrow!!! Name: Stride Tribe(s): Hive/Sea Gender: Female Occupation: Formerly a B&E expert Rank (leader or dragonet): Leader Representing tribe: HiveWing Winglet: Skyfall Criminal offence(s): Several B&Es, assault, threats Reason to join the NWs: Ashamed of her criminal past and family, wants to take them down Appearance: Strider is an oddity, and an obvious hybrid, both sides of her heritage showing through. She's powerful and tall, intimidating and tough, and the perfect choice for a leader. With muscled limbs that she is highly proud of, she towers over the other members of her winglet. Her body shape is HiveWing, long and lanky, a very oversized dragonet that looks like an adult. Atop her HiveWing body however, she has SeaWing wings, large and scary, only one pair instead of two. She has webbing along her back and on her feet, making her even stranger than she already is. Her mainscales are purple, a combination of her father's blue scales and her mother's red ones. Above these, seaweed green topscales are topped with very pale blue webbing. Between her mainscales and her underscales is a layer of dark blue, almost the exact same as the purple, just more obviously blue. Her underbelly is the same green as her topscales, her underwings the same as her webbing. She lacks the typical HiveWing black scales, these instead being replaced with golden SeaWing glowstripes. She has reddish-brown horns and claws, as well as bright turquoise eyes. You'd never describe her as pretty. She wouldn't describe herself as pretty, either. Personality: Many are wary of this hybrid, especially knowing her violent past. Brought up by a huge criminal family, she's always been on edge, as anyone could suddenly become a violent mess at any time. She mostly suppresses her emotions, with the exception of one: frustration. Frustrating her is a dangerous thing, because she often turns to screaming and scolding, not holding back at all, sometimes threatening to hurt if they dare do or say what they did again. She's a leader, alright, and isn't afraid to shoot down ideas if she doesn't like them. She's brutally honest when it comes to this, telling the one whose idea she dislikes exactly why she doesn't like that idea, never sugarcoating her reasons. She doesn't really have a sense of humour and hates jokes. Her rules are that only she can be sarcastic, and no one else in her winglets can be. Stride hates weaklings and weak links, and works her winglet hard. Brief backstory: Hatched into a huge criminal family, trained from the moment she could talk to be a criminal. She started small, but soon became skilled at B&E. Her parents and other family members were very proud of her, and she basked in their pride, loving the attention, especially since they were ashamed of her younger sister, who was a horrible criminal. Everything changed when a huge operation with her family ended in the death of her current girlfriend. The way her mother had killed her, without remorse or care that she had just killed Stride's closest companion. It tore her apart, and she ran away from home, eventually becoming ashamed of who she was, and one day became part of the NDs Weapon(s) and or specialties in combat: Venomous claws, skilled at most martial arts Other: Cisco -Holds Taurus in high respect -Has a small picture of her and her girlfriend that she carries everywhere -Swears to never love another ---- Appearance Weakness isn't tolerated here As a normal dragonet in Hyten, you'd likely come across a less-than-usual dragonet that was an obvious hybrid, more obvious than most, who sticks out like a sore thumb, wandering the streets, glancing around constantly, as if watching for anyone watching her. She'd likely be focusing a steely gaze everywhere she looked, her snout locked in a straight line. This would be Stride, the oddest dragonet around. Both of her parents' genes are obvious on her body, both the HiveWing and SeaWing sides of her showing through. The largest part is her long, lanky HiveWing body and limbs that make her look like an adult dragon instead of a seven-year old. The SeaWing comes in on her wings. She only has one pair, and they are those of her father's tribe. Along her back and between her claws is SeaWing webbing, making her look odder still. Her HiveWing mainscales are a deep purple, a combination of the blue scales her father has, and the red ones of her mother. Above these lay her topscales, seaweed green, like her underbelly. Atop the seaweed green, the webbing is pale blue, like the webbing on her feet. Stretched across her wingframe, Her membranes are this same pale blue. A small layer of purpley-blue sits between her underbelly and mainscales. Stride lacks the typical black HiveWing scales, instead having golden SeaWing glowstripes. Her horns, as well as her claws, are a rusty reddish-brown. Set into her HiveWing head are bright, mesmerizing turquoise eyes, like two tiny crystal lakes. Behind these eyes are many things: determination, care, loss, anger, sadness. The hybrid isn't what you'd ever really call beautiful, but she doesn't care. She's always described herself as ugly, but not in a self-deprecating way, simply like she was stating a fact. She doesn't need to be beautiful to take her family down. She needs to be powerful. Personality Mess with me one more time and you'll wish you'd never been born *Always on edge *Hates when her winglet is sarcastic *Hides all her emotions but frustration *Typically distant with most but close with her winglet *Natural-born leader *Has almost no sense of humour/hates to joke *Hates anything/anyone weak History My family will pay for what they did to me Relationships Dragonfly, I will always love you IceWing: Text MudWing: Text NightWing: Text RainWing: Text SandWing: Text SeaWing: Text SkyWing: Text Parents: Used to idolize them now despises them Other family: Hate hate hate Dragonfly: Misses her like crazy but hides it from her winglet Trivia No. She's gone. She's gone! *Atychiphobic (afraid of failure) but won't tell anyone *Actually an amphibian-lover *Broke her left talon when she was three Aesthetics Don't you dare say I'm beautiful GradientStride.png Lost.jpg Miss.jpg Clouds.jpg UglyandProud.gif Jump.jpg Too_much.jpg StriderA.jpg Quote.jpg Year.jpg Unexpressed.jpg Fade.jpg Dots.png Sky.jpg EAF36779-A77F-4F33-9CE2-CB79DED2E6D8.jpeg|Wolves F169CEC4-D11F-474E-9B6E-62941E593904.jpeg|Dragonstride, Wolves 23810EAF-4ADC-4AF4-833D-ECC42CB2655E.jpeg|Mercy Gallery I'm never being a criminal again, unless it helps me take them down Stride FR.png|Pokeball on FR StrideSilhouette - ReverbtheDragon.png|Reverb 2779d1771d84035.gif|Verglas Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:HiveWings Category:SeaWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Leader) Category:Hybrids